legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumahim
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |foundation = • The Soul Reaver era |status = Active |leaders = • Kain (emperor) • Dumah (patriarch) |forces = • Adult Dumahim • Fledgling Dumahim • Reavers |headquarters = • The Ruined City |aliases = • The Ronin (debug name) |territories = • The Lake of the Dead • The Oracle's Cave • Raziel's clan territory • The Ruined City • The Sanctuary of the Clans • The Tomb of the Sarafan • The Underworld |allies = • Kain's empire • The vampire worshippers |enemies = • The vampire hunters |appearances = • }} The Dumahim are a clan of vampires first encountered in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and revisited at an earlier stage of evolutionary development in Nosgoth. They are the descendants of the lieutenant Dumah. The primary territory of the Dumahim was originally the Ruined City, though this area was largely abandoned and the nomadic Dumahim are instead encountered in many additional locations including the Raziel's clan territory, the Sanctuary of the Clans and the Tomb of the Sarafan. As with all the clans seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the Dumahim are split into two distinct active types: the older, stronger and more evolved adult Dumahim, and the younger, weaker and less evolved fledgling Dumahim. No members of the clan are encountered in their inactive pupating state. For their return in Nosgoth a less devolved Reaver variant class was among the initially available classes. Role The Dumahim vampires were progeny of Dumah, who personally raised his clan during the Soul Reaver era, over the century following the Raising of the lieutenants at the Tomb of the Sarafan. Soul Reaver: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Alongside the Melchahim, Rahabim, Razielim, Turelim and Zephonim, it was one of the "six legions of vampires" involved in "the destruction of the major human Kingdoms"; pillaging Nosgoth, they had thoroughly domesticated humans within a hundred years, despite the efforts of the Vampire hunters. Dumah's clan dominated an area in territory north-east of the Lake of the Dead and west of the Oracle's Cave. In the millennium after the raising of the lieutenants and establishment of Kain's empire, the "lesser vampires" provided "amusement and spice to an increasingly uninspired court"; and presumably the Dumahim clan were involved in these internal struggles. The Council would help and foil plots between the clans, betting upon the outcome as the factions warred. At some point the Dumahim clan territory was attacked by human forces and overwhelmed. The ranks of the Dumahim were decimated by the hunters and Dumah himself was impaled to his throne. The city was abandoned by the clan who became nomadic scavengers. After Raziel returned as a wraith centuries later, he would encounter the devolved Dumahim as enemies. The first vampires engaged by Raziel and the most widespread clan in Nosgoth by the time of the story’s setting, the clan had been scattered due to their patriarch having been slain by vampire hunters. They were also the first clues of the change of times for Raziel and he sees them as "foul, scuttling beasts that could not be kin of our high blood." Dumahim appear to still dress in a form of armor and adults have one limb larger than the other indicative of a half-remembered ritual of weapon wielding. One of the most notable features of the clan is a sharp, pointy and hard tongue, often used in combat by fledgelings as an extension to their melee range, making them reach further in hand to hand combat. The clan, lacking ranged attacks, could still some painful surprises with this fantastic maneuver. They also utilize this tongue when feeding. Rarely do the adults showcase this talent, even though visually they seem capable. Evolved Skins – Community Q&A with Daniel Cabuco at Nosgoth official website (by Daniel Cabuco/George Kelion) In close combat, all Dumahim tend to be easier foes; fast, yet predictable, brutal, yet avoidable, not too strong but represent a situation better dealt with rather sooner than later, and with delicacy. They are easily stunned, and stay stunned for a longer time. They can often surround their prey becoming dangerous when doing so, and they can even engage in ambush-like activities sometimes. They can be watched as they go about their business throughout the land of Nosgoth, and no other clan really challenges them. Apocrypha In the mid-Soul Reaver era of Nosgoth - set some time after Raziel's execution and Kain's abandonment of his empire - the Dumahim vampires were one of the clans that took part in a vampire civil war as Kain's empire fragmented and later the 'Reavers' class Dumahim would participate in the subsequent war for Nosgoth against the resurgent human threat, where they were often seen as the most reliable and versatile of the clans. Traits Like their fellow vampires, the Dumahim clan carried the blood curse, blood-thirst, immortality and sterility inflicted on their ancient vampire ancestors by the Hylden, during the vampire-Hylden war, and developed the yellow or amber irises and tridactyl claws and feet characteristic of their race. The Blood Curse (The Dark Gift) at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) They were created from reanimated human corpses, restored to unlife with the infusion of souls, and "gained their advantage from the powers of the underworld". Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by Blincoln) As a result of Nupraptor's corruption - which was passed on to all of Kain's descendants - the Dumahim clan devolved and pupated as the centuries passed, Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) "becoming less human and more... divine". With Dumah the third lieutenant raised he inherited a strong portion of Kain's soul and his descendants were initially among the most powerful vampires in Nosgoth. However after the attack on the Dumahim city and Dumah's staking, the clan were much reduced in stature and were only recognized as "the most common vampires in Nosgoth" With age they clearly gain height or size, they are the only vampires that are unmistakably growing with their early evolution. (Of course, at the age of the lieutenants, they all were much larger.) They visually seem to support some kind of armor, but it is never cleared that if it is their hardened hide, some sported defensive appendage, or perhaps a mix of both (perhaps carefully intertwined), but the latter seems plausible, since with age they gain weight/mass (as observed by the stomping effects of Dumah). Membership and forces SR1-Enemies-Dumahim-Fledgling.jpg|A Fledgling Dumahim SR1-Enemies-Dumahim-Adult.jpg|An Adult Dumahim SR1-Screenshot-Enemy-Boss-Dumah.jpg|Dumahim clan patriarch and Council member Dumah Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Reaver'sArmor.png|A Nosgoth 'Reaver' class Dumahim prior to devolution Evolved-Dumahim.png|Evolved Dumahim 'Reaver' design Clan patriarch and leader Dumah was initially observed in the opening videos of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, where he aided Turel in casting Raziel into the Abyss at Kain's command. Sometime after this the Dumahim territory at the Ruined City was attacked by Human Vampire hunters and Dumah himself slain and left impaled on three large wooden Stakes - with the loss of their leader the surviving Dumahim became nomadic scavengers. After Raziel returned as a wraith, he would travel to the vacant city after defeating his lesser brothers and revive Dumah, before consuming his soul and gaining the Constricting ability. Besides Dumah, two major variants of Dumahim vampire were seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Fledglings and Adults. A few Dumahim vampires could also be discovered in a revived state. For Nosgoth, set much earlier in history, a different less devolved variant of Dumahim called the '|Reavers' were seen. Fledgling Dumahim Fledgling Dumahim are a type of enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are vampires and the descendants of the lieutenant Dumah. They are the younger, less evolved members of Dumah's clan, in contrast to adult Dumahim. They are devastated by sunlight’s touch, even the weaker rays of Nosgoth’s daylight, which is filtered by smoke. Which means, some of them may be executed when thrown into a small area where daylight has broken into, but otherwise know better than to go near it. The fledgling Dumahim are smaller, have lighter coloration, and use their tongue in combat and feeding. Adult Dumahim Adult Dumahim are a type of enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are vampires and the descendants of the lieutenant Dumah. They are the older, more evolved members of Dumah's clan, in contrast to fledgling Dumahim. They can walk through areas of Nosgoth’s smoke filtered daylight without danger of being burned. Adults of the clan have red glowing eyes. They have darker coloration, bigger size, and are the most common enemy in the game. Reavers see also Reaver at Nosgoth wiki 'Reavers' were the playable class of Dumahim for Nosgoth in the mid-Soul Reaver era war for Nosgoth. They were effective soldiers of the Vampire armies of the time and were a dangerous threat to the Humans. An 'Evolved Dumahim' skin bridged the gap between the Nosgoth and Soul Reaver classes. Pupation Unfortunately their bloodline’s pupating methods have not been witnessed, nor is there any hint from official sources, or any information in cut material. Territory Only a handful can be encountered in their home territory, the profanely open Ruined City. They are mostly concentrated near and in The Sanctuary of the Clans, and have flooded the Razielim territories. Their city, nicknamed Ash Village, is rather deserted, housing mostly a few impaled vampires, and the body of Dumah himself, with a huge furnace. The open air areas are covered in either snow, or ash, or presumably both. Strangely, some are found elsewhere stranded in some sealed passage ways, like the tunnel system between the Tomb of the Sarafan and the Anchored Ship, even more peculiar is exactly behind the Valkyrie-bird window in a room with no upward exit and no continuation. They have even infested the Fire Glyph Shrine. One can even be found in the Human Citadel, in a floodable caged chamber, awaiting to be resurrected again as a Revived Vampire. Background Character Artist Daniel Cabuco noted that in Kain's empire prior to their devolution, the Dumahim were noted to have taken roles described as: Vampire Clans at DCabDesign (by Majinkura), post#2 by (Daniel Cabuco). About Kain's Empire at DCabDesign (by Cradlis), post#2 by (Daniel Cabuco).}} and it was further elaborated that: Traits For their redesign and adult appearance in ''Nosgoth, Daniel Cabuco noted: }} and further elaborated: }} Notes *The US and UK manuals describe the Dumahim as "''the most common vampires in Nosgoth" who "wander the land in search of humans" to "devour" or "feed on". To explain this situation, the UK manual notes that "Dumah is rumoured to have be slain by the vampire hunters". *Prerelease Soul Reaver imagery and demos contain vampire enemy models that didn't make it into the retail version of the game. One of these has been identified as an early Dumahim design, although nearly all aspects of its appearance were eventually reworked, making it unrecognizable as such. Early Vampires at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow). *Dumahim, and the Zephonim were the only two bloodlines whose vampires absolutely needed to close the distance between them and their prey by walking on land. None of them had ranged attacks, though Dumahim had their elongated tongues. *In that peculiar room behind the Valkyrie- bird window, it is possible to round up four different Dumahim individuals, and creating a rare occasion of different AI vampires interacting with each other, with some not in their designated area. One Fledgling and three Adults. If they manage to lose sight of the player, the Fledgling might get into conflict with a normal Adult and a Revived Dumahim. As the AI goes, when a stunned state occurs, the vampires, not knowing what to do, will just keep attacking, not advancing the situation. *The connection between the average Dumahim vampires and the Constrict ability has not beet unraveled. *The Elder God comments that the Dumahim were 'decimated' by the human vampire hunters. It is unclear if this strictly refers to the classical meaning - that one tenth of the population had been removed - or the modern expression that would indicate the destruction of a large ambiguous proportion of them. The amount of corpses compared to living Dumahim at the time of Raziel's return may favour the former option, perhaps indicating that most of them were out of the city when the attack happened, or were allowed to survive the destruction; alternatively there may have been large scale population changes in the intervening years. Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Pose-Background.png|Promotional Reaver image Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim-concept.png Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim back-concept.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-026.png SR1-Texture-DumahimClanSymbol.png Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Nosgoth See also * The Dumahim at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Reavers – Harsh Masters of Human Cattle at the Nosgoth official blog (by George Kelion) *Dumah *Adult Dumahim *Fledgling Dumahim *Ruined City *Nogoth (game) References it:Dumahim Category:Inhabitants Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Nosgoth (game) Category:Soul Reaver era vampire clans Category:Sub-factions Category:Stubs